Ashilda the unlucky immortal
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where another story that I've written (the four Doctors parts 1 and 2) left off Ashilda has been harshly separated from a woman who she loves, and this story really sees her both grieving and coming to terms with that loss that she faced. This story sees Ashilda being alone, but however having no luck in finding herself isolation.


**Ashilda the unlucky immortal**

 **Introduction**

 **My name is Ashilda and I'm a girl who has lived for hundreds upon hundreds of years, and that's all down to one man who is none other than the great Doctor, because I was once in grave danger of death, and he saved my life by making me be immortal. I didn't exactly thank him at first for saving my life, but however I soon came to accept that I had a really long life span, and I came to see the advantages of that when I came to having some truly magical adventures on planet earth, and I was especially grateful that I was immortal when I both met and fell in love with this truly beautiful girl called Rose Tyler, but then however I tragically accidently killed her when I was aiming to kill another person, who was a mad insane man who needed to be killed called the master. After killing Rose in another reality that was created up from the twelfth Doctor killing the ninth Doctor after the ninth Doctor had been cursed to turn against his other self's by the cold blooded master, and the eleventh Doctor being killed by the monstrous master and both the tenth and the twelfth Doctor's had faded from existence, I managed to defeat the master and I got him to turn back time to the day when everything changed, and then Rose was luckily still alive due to time changing, and then after I saw that she was perfectly okay I chose simply to walk away from her, because I knew that the knowledge of seeing Rose every single day of my life after I had killed her in another reality would haunt me for many years to come. I'm now absolutely broken hearted that I've lost the love of my life Rose Tyler, and I'm really determined to find her again and both explain to her that I once unfortunately killed her and to apologise to her for killing her. I really hope that I succeed in tracking down the whereabouts of my love Rose again.**

 **Chapter 1: Farewell to my best friend**

 **Ashilda is sitting miserably down beside a table in a American diner, that's the outshape of her companion Clara Oswald's TARDIS. Ashilda takes a sip out from her glass of champagne feeling gravely devastated over the fact that she has just walked away from the love of her life Rose Tyler.**

" **Oh Rose how I truly miss seeing you more and more every single second,"**

 **Ashilda is no fool, she knows that the Doctor's would have found a way of erasing all of their own minds as well as erasing Rose's mind over the events that had happened that day when they all gathered, and the day when she had both met and had fallen in love with Rose, because the Doctor's had all met one another, and that's an extremely dangerous thing to have happened, because they were never supposed to gather, so they needed to forget that day.**

 **Clara appears by the table where Ashilda is drinking away to herself in the diner.**

" **I know that I keep asking you this but are you alright, because you aren't telling me anything at all about what happened between both yourself and Rose?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look up in anger at Clara.**

" **I told you I'd rather not talk about what happened between both myself and her!"**

 **Clara has never really seen her companion Ashilda like this before, because she always seems to be so brave and full of life, she always seems to be geering herself up for the next great big adventure in Clara's own personal opinion. Clara doesn't know anything at all about the girl who Ashilda fell in love with Rose Tyler, but however she does know that for one day and one day only both Ashilda and Rose grew extremely close to one another, because she saw how they embraced one another just before Missy seperated Rose from Ashilda and took her off to be traded to the Master for the Doctor's. Clara hadn't even been aware that Ashilda was a lesbian.**

" **I've just come over to tell you that we're now approaching Gallifrey. I'm growing tired of living, because I miss both the Doctor and Danny far too much, and I'm afraid that I'm just not strong enough to live in a world that doesn't have either of them two in it!"**

 **Ashilda takes a strong sip from her glass of champagne. She is sad to know that she unfortunately is just about to lose Clara not in the exact same way that she lost Rose, but still in an extremely sad way all the same. Ashilda has come to really like Clara, not the same as she likes Rose, because she off course loves Rose a lot more than she likes her, but however Ashilda has actually come to see Clara as somewhat of a best friend to her, and that is very important for her to have in her, because Ashilda has never ever had a best friend before, and so Clara Oswald really was/is rather special to her. Ashilda takes a look up in anger at Clara from her starring at the floor of the diner in grave sadness for several moments.**

" **I've watched you die before and I can't watch you die again, so I'll give you a teleport to send yourself off to Gallifrey and I'll say goodbye to you here and now in the word farewell that I have just said to you,"**

 **Ashilda then takes to fetching into her jacket pocket a teleport and she hands it over to Clara before watching her disappear away from her. Ashilda now begins to weep silently into her two hands in grave sadness.**

 **Chapter 2: Remembering Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald**

 **Ashilda's heart only grows more in sadness once Clara has left her. She knows that she has just lost two really special girls to her in the space of just a couple of hours. Ashilda really doesn't know just what on earth that she's going to do with herself now that she's been separated from both Clara and Rose.**

" **ROSE!"**

 **Ashilda takes to sitting bolt upright on her bed in her own lonely TARDIS that night. She off course has had just another nightmare of the time when she killed Rose. In her dream Ashilda had seen that she was holding a fully loaded gun firmly in her hand and then she was using her gun to kill Rose and then her love was dead. Ashilda knows that her dream is nothing more than a memory in her life about something that had actually really played out in reality. Ashilda can remember that she had been annoyed with Rose anyway just before she had killed her, because she had felt hurt inside about the lack of trust that Rose had in her love for her. Ashilda had just been forced to kiss the master otherwise he would have killed Rose by using his powerful laser screwdriver, so she kissed him and then Rose actually thought that Ashilda had chosen to fall in love with her enemy over her, and so Ashilda had been slapped hard across the face by Rose. The master had then explained to Rose that he had forced Ashilda to kiss him, and then Rose desperately tried to apologise to Ashilda, but however Ashilda then had stupidly behaved really rather coldly towards Rose going as far as to shoot her right in her chest. There wasn't a second more to that memory in her mind, because Rose was then devastatingly dead.**

 **Ashilda stands alone inside her TARDIS console room. She takes a look to the side of her in the room half expecting to see Clara getting to work on flying the time machine, but instead she just finds herself staring over at the nearby wall of the TARDIS. Ashilda shakes her head in disgust at herself in her console mirror.**

" **Sometimes I wonder whether it's really worth it being immortal when I watch all those I love around me die!"**

 **Ashilda knows that now to her both Rose and Clara only exist and live on inside of her memory. She does know that Rose is still alive somewhere out there in both time and space, but however she unfortunately knows that if she was to see her at all again then she just simply sadly wouldn't be remembered her.**

" **One things for sure I can't stay alone here in the TARDIS all by myself forever more I need to find a new life for myself!"**

 **Ashilda then takes to setting the flight controls of her time machine to random, because she really doesn't know where she goes on from here, and she can't think of any good destinations inside of her head.**

 **Chapter 3: Kelly Nelly**

 **Ashilda's TARDIS lands on top of a cliff face on a planet called Crilogry, and she departs from her planet there. This planet is completely made up out of rock. Ashilda believes that the only alien race that lives here is the rock mountains themselves, and she knows that they don't really count as being real things. Ashilda believes that this is the perfect little isolated planet that she gravely needs to mourn over her two losses right now. Ashilda heads into a little cave made up out of surprisingly nothing but hard rock to spend her night in tonight. Ashilda has heard legends that some Pyrovile once came to live here many many years ago after they had left Pyrovillia.**

 **Ashilda knows by being on a planet for a night that's made up out of nothing but hard work has its many disadvantages, because she unfortunately is unable to create herself up any sort of fire on this planet. Ashilda also knows that food is also non-existent on this planet, because if she wants food then she knows that she needs to have a bite of lovely hard teeth breaking rock which she is determined somehow not to have any of. Ashilda hides herself away in a far off corner of this cave. She personally feels that she can never be too isolated and by being on a completely unpopulated planet simply isn't isolation enough for her.**

 **Suddenly Ashilda can hear the faint sound of scurrying coming from another part of her cave to the part that she herself is currently in. Ashilda knows that it's completely impossible for her to hear the sound of anything at all right now, because after all she believes that she is currently alone on this planet that she's now on. Ashilda struggles to her feet up from the hard ground that she had just been resting down on. She covers her hands over her mouth**

" **IS THERE SOMEONE THERE?"**

 **All of a sudden a young lady comes racing up to Ashilda across the darkness of the cave, and she crashes herself hard into her knocking her roughly off her feet. Ashilda collapses hard off her feet and she falls backwards painfully down to the ground of the young lady stamps on Ashilda's face hard with her leather boot.**

" **What the hell are you doing on my planet bitch?"**

 **Ashilda knows that now is the time that she must fight in order to protect herself. She struggles back up onto her feet from where she had been roughly knocked down the ground by this strange girl, and she lashes out her fists in anger at the girl. The young lady firmly takes to grabbing tightly hold of both of Ashilda's hands, so that she doesn't getting punched by her, and she roughly takes to twisting her wrists round in anger giving her a mega harsh Chinese burn. Ashilda's eyes are now watering with great pain.**

" **Ah!"**

 **Ashilda kicks out at her attacker with her two feet, and she gains the upper advantage by knocking her hard down the ground. Ashilda quickly takes to withdrawing a shot gun from underneath her jacket pocket, and she aims it quickly down in the direction of the woman who wishes to cause pain towards her.**

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"**

 **The young lady takes a look up in anger at the brown haired lady who she has just attacked.**

" **Kelly! KELLY NELLY!** **AND THIS IS MY BLOODY PLANET,** **NOT YOURS!"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders down at Kelly while she continues to aim her gun down at her.**

" **Well actually this planet doesn't belong to either you or me, this planet actually belongs to no-one! This is an uninhabited planet, so that means that anyone's free to both come and go from this planet as they please!"**

 **Kelly pulls a cold face up at Ashilda.**

" **I was here first!"**

 **Ashilda rolls her eyes in frustration at Kelly.**

" **You're a little spoilt bratt well aren't you?"**

 **Ashilda then takes to checking that her gun is fully loaded up, and she shows Kelly that it is.**

" **Let's just make this nice and clear shall we I'll shoot you if you don't get the hell of this planet right now!"**

 **Kelly closes her eyes in grave sadness.**

" **Well I have nowhere else to go to you bloody bitch!"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head down at Kelly.**

" **That's not my problem since I'm the one who's holding the gun I have the upper hand in this situation I suppose, and I just want to say that normally if we had met under different circumstances I wouldn't have a problem with you living on this planet along with me, because I myself may not even stay here for that much longer anyway, because you see I have this time machine parked at the top of the nearby cliff to this cave that has the power to take me anywhere that I wish to go to in either time or space, but however since you've now attacked me and because you've really hurt my back when you attacked me, I think that I may even have a scar or two from where I fell over when you attacked me, and since you've now taken to calling me a bitch I'm afraid that I have no other choice but to ask you to leave this planet! Now go Kelly Nelly and never return!"**

 **Kelly suddenly has a very cold plan. She takes to nodding her head to what Ashilda has just told her, and she gives herself into her by accepting her defeat to her, and then she simply turns round and leaves the cave. Ashilda sinks down onto the ground of the cave and she closes her eyes for the night. The next morning she awakens to find that her TARDIS has gone from where she parked it on top of the cliff. Ashilda then realises much to her utter horror that Kelly must have stolen her time machine.**

 **Chapter 4: The Doctor's daughter and her UNIT soldier**

 **Ashilda's now standard all alone and without her TARDIS on the planet Crilogry. Ashilda is a little troubled over the fact that Kelly Nelly was able to pilot her TARDIS like that. Ashilda knows that Clara set the controls over her TARDIS so that only herself, Ashilda or a time lord could fly the TARDIS. Ashilda starts to wonder over the fact that Kelly could quite possibly be a renegade Gallifreyan time lady.**

 **Ashilda knows that she really needs to start thinking of a way how she can get herself the hell of this God forsaken planet that she's currently on. Suddenly she is sighted where she is on the planet by a beautiful looking blonde haired young lady, who unfortunately for her sadly isn't Rose Tyler. The blonde haired girl hurries up to Ashilda where she is wandering over the rocks of this hard planet.**

" **Who the hell are you?"**

 **Ashilda freezes in almost fear when she hears the girl's voice speaking out to her from where she is currently marching her way up to her on the planet. Ashilda half expects herself to get attacked by this stranger to her like how she got attacked by the last stranger to her just last night. Ashilda turns round the face the blonde haired girl, and she notices something quite familiar about her. Ashilda can see that this girl has the exact same eyes as the tenth Doctor who she met only a short time ago while being on another planet.**

" **I repeat the same question that you've just asked me back to you now,"**

 **The blonde haired girl smiles back at Ashilda.**

" **I'm Jenny,"**

 **A man then hurries up to where Jenny is now standing with Ashilda on this planet. The gentleman takes a look over at Ashilda.**

" **I'll say nice to meet you there just as long as you don't try to harm either myself or my girlfriend in any way shape or form,"**

 **Ashilda smiles back friendly at the man after what he has just told her.**

" **I'll try my very best not to just as long as you also promise not to cause any harm towards me,"**

 **The man both grasps hold of and shakes hands with Ashilda now.**

" **Deal, my name is Lieutenant Richard Coin, and this is my girlfriend Jenny, she refers to herself as the Doctor's daughter, but I personally have my own doubts about that, because the Doctor can't quite possibly have a daughter now can he?"**

 **Jenny gives Ashilda a reassuring smile.**

" **I really am the Doctor's daughter, and this is my very own Earthlin Richie, I found him working for UNIT in 1983, and I fell in love with him there,"**

 **Ashilda realises that Richard is a man who's out of time, and she is very surprised to discover that Jenny is a very key relation to the time lord, but she supposes that she shouldn't really be far too surprised by this little piece of information, because Jenny does have the exact same eyes as the Doctor after all. Jenny rounds on Ashilda.**

" **So now that you know who we are back to the more important point at hand and that is who are you lady?"**

 **Ashilda shrugs her shoulders back at Jenny.**

" **Well I suppose that I'm the stuff of nightmares, mysteries and wonders, basically I'm an old friend of your dad's,"**

 **Jenny is left surprised by what Ashilda has just told her.**

" **So you know my dad then? What did you do travel with him in the TARDIS along with Donna Noble?"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head back at Jenny.**

" **Not exactly no he once a very long time ago now found me dying in this village that I lived in hundreds of years ago, and he saved my life there just before I had the scariest chance of my life to face death. You're dad actually managed to save my life by making me be immortal. I'm afraid that I have never once had the what would seem to be an exciting chance to travel with your old man in his blue box, and I have actually never even heard the name Donna Noble until you mentioned it to be just then,"**

 **Ashilda takes a look from both Jenny to Richard.**

" **I actually came here to Crilogry inside my very own TARDIS, but then my time machine was stolen from me by another girl who was here on this planet when I got here yesterday, and her name is Kelly Nelly. Kelly stole my TARDIS and flew away in it away from Crilogry, and I'm now stranded here on this God forsaken planet without any means of escaping from it,"**

 **Jenny smiles reassuringly back at Ashilda now.**

" **Don't worry you can come away from here with us inside our spaceship, after all if you're a friend of my dad's then you're also a friend of mine,"**

 **Ashilda sighs in relief now to what Jenny has just told her. She is ever so grateful right now to Jenny for offering to assist her in finding a way to escape herself from this planet.**

" **Thank you so much Miss Doctor and Colonel out of time boy,"**

 **Jenny quite likes the two names that Ashilda has just come up with to describe both herself and her boyfriend. The three new friends now take to making their way further through the planet. As they walk Ashilda takes a look from both Jenny to Richard.**

" **What brought yous here then?"**

 **Jenny takes a look back at Ashilda after what both her and her boyfriend have just been questioned about by her.**

" **We're on the hunt at the moment for Krillitain's and we personally believed that there was one here on the planet at this moment in time,"**

 **Ashilda has never encountered the Krillitain's before, so she therefore doesn't know either who or what Jenny is referring to. Richard takes a look at the immortal girl with great interest in his two eyes.**

" **What brought you here then Miss immortal?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look back at the Colonel after what he has just asked her about.**

" **After suffering some unfortunate losses I realised that I desperately needed some really overdue alone time all to myself, and so I came here to an isolated planet expecting to have just that, but however it's funny nowadays that you can't isolate yourself off completely from the rest of the world even on a completely isolated planet!"**

 **Both Jenny and Richard find it rather interesting what Ashilda has just said to them both about. The three new companion's to one another now come into view of both Jenny and Richie's spaceship, and Ashilda is left amazed by the actual great big size of it. Jenny smiles at her new friend.**

" **Come aboard my spaceship with me and let me welcome you to my crew girl!"**

 **Jenny then places her arm gently around Ashilda, and she begins to lead her over to her spaceship.**

 **Chapter 5: Tracking down the time lady**

 **Ashilda makes her way into the ship's main control room aboard Jenny's spacecraft. Jenny smiles over at Ashilda.**

" **Make yourself at home,"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head across the room over at Jenny.**

" **I'd rather not be here for too long if that's alright, because I just want to track down my TARDIS and retrieve it back from Kelly,"**

 **The Doctor's daughter knows that Kelly is the nasty girl who stole the immortal girl's time machine from her just after her life had been safely spared by her, but other than that she completely doesn't know just who Kelly is.**

" **Who is Kelly?"**

 **Ashilda takes a seat down on a chair inside the control room before taking a look back up at Jenny.**

" **I personally believe that she is some kind of Gallifreyan time lady, because you see she can pilot my TARDIS, and my old friend Clara Oswald before she died programmed the flight controls of my TARDIS so that it can only be flown by either my good self here, Clara the deceased or either a time lord or lady."**

 **Jenny turns her back to Ashilda now and she takes a look at one of her ship's main computers, and she can see a little American diner moving rapidly throughout the time vortex not too far away from where Jenny's ship is currently in the time vortex. Jenny turns back and smiles over at Ashilda.**

" **Don't worry we'll get your TARDIS back from the hands of the evil time lady!"**

 **Jenny has taken to working out that the American diner that she can see is in the time vortex on her ship's main computer must be Ashilda's TARDIS, because Jenny knows that a TARDIS has the ability to disguise itself as anything at all in the universe, but however her dad broke the chameleon circuit of his TARDIS, so now his TARDIS is unable to disguise itself as anything at all but a simple blue old fashioned police box from the 1930's.**

" **How much damage can your time machine withstand?"**

 **Ashilda rises to her feet quickly up from the chair that she's just been sitting down on inside the ship's control room, and she comes hurrying to stand over by Jenny in the room. Ashilda rounds on Jenny.**

" **My TARDIS has the ability to repair any damage at all that is made to it, but why may I ask do you wish to harm my dear old friend,"**

 **By listening to what she has just said to her about Jenny learns that Ashilda must think of her TARDIS as a person just like her own old man does with his. Jenny smiles excitedly back at Ashilda.**

" **Because we're just about in contact with your time machine, and I desperately wish to take Kelly by surprise!"**

 **Jenny's spaceship catches up with Ashilda's stolen TARDIS now in the time vortex, and she takes to crashing her ship hard into the American diner. The TARDIS rolls off its course once the big spacecraft has knocked itself hard into it. Jenny laughs humorously at the thought of Kelly jumping out of her skin with great freight now that she's just had a massive spaceship crashing itself hard into her TARDIS.**

" **Take that bitch!"**

 **Ashilda rounds quickly onto Jenny.**

" **Teleport me to my TARDIS!"**

 **Jenny smiles back friendly at her new friend.**

" **As you wish and good luck with getting it back of Kelly,"**

 **Jenny then takes to teleporting her new mate Ashilda right off her spaceship and Into her TARDIS. Ashilda is now more than ready to meet Kelly in battle.**

 **Chapter 6: Taking back her TARDIS**

 **Ashilda appears inside the console room of her TARDIS and there she comes across the woman who has given her a very bad day today and that is none other than Kelly Nelly. Ashilda rounds in great anger on Kelly as soon as she appears before her inside of her TARDIS.**

" **Well well Miss Nelly, or shall I say time lady, I would be really grateful if you could possibly give me my time machine back now,"**

 **Kelly is left shocked both by the sudden appearance of Ashilda inside the TARDIS and also by the fact that she knows her to be a time lady.**

" **How the hell did you get off that bitch of a planet and also how in the hell do you know me to be a time lady?"**

 **Ashilda withdraws her a gun from her jacket pocket. She got given that gun by the Colonel back aboard both his and his girlfriend's ship. She points the gun over in the direction of Kelly.**

" **I found some new friends back on Crilogry and we made our way here from there in order for me to get my TARDIS back from you, and answering your second question I know that you're a time lady, because an old friend of mine Clara before she died programmed the flight controls of this TARDIS so that they would only be flown by either her, me or by either a time lord or a time lady, so now that we've established that you must be a time lady, please do me a small favour and that is by doing me the courtesy of letting me know just which time lady you actually are! I know that you're not Missy, because I've already met her, and trust me you're a bit too blonde to be her. With blondeness comes dumbness, and Missy really ain't as dumb as you time lady, what was it?"**

 **Kelly shakes her head back in refusal and coldness at Ashilda.**

" **Even if I was to tell you my name it's not as if you'd know who I am!"**

 **Ashilda takes to loading up her new gun now with some bullets for it that she had in her black leather jacket pocket that she's wearing.**

" **I just don't really wish to continue to refer to you by a false name that I know doesn't belong to you!"**

 **Kelly now takes to withdrawing a gun from her dark black silk cape that she's now wearing, she found this cape hidden away at the very back of this TARDIS that she's currently in along with her new enemy, and after checking to make sure that it's fully loaded up with amo she takes to aiming it at Ashilda.**

" **My name is the Rani, and what you were saying before about with blondeness comes dumbness, well since I've been here in your TARDIS I've taken to reading one of your many dairies, but this certain dairy of yours that I've taken to have a little read through today is about a certain little Rose, who if I recall is both blonde and dumb off course, I mean you've even said that yourself today, so she indeed must be, but if I remember reading the diary of yours that you gave the title of 'The tale of my Rose' to then I must know that she is the love of your life, isn't she? You'd do anything for her wouldn't you? Oh just think of the very wonderful but mega gay thought of it Ashilda inside her TARDIS along with her beautiful little Rose! I have no reason to kill you here today Ashilda, and so you may have your TARDIS back, but please do know this and really know it to be true I know exactly where Rose Tyler is, and I'm now going to go off and hunt her down, and torture her both very slowly and extremely painfully to death for everything that you've done to me by kicking me off that rock planet, and then stealing your TARDIS back of me! Believe me Ashilda I shall kill Rose if it is the last thing that I do!"**

 **Ashilda then makes a dive for the Rani in order to stop her from escaping her, but however she is unfortunately too slow to grab her and the Rani disappears out of the TARDIS away from Ashilda. Seconds later both Jenny and Richard appear in the TARDIS before Ashilda. Ashilda then realises much to her shock that the Rani has set off to the Parallel universe to capture Rose and she has stolen Jenny's ship from her.**

 **Chapter 7: She'd do anything at all to save her**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on Jenny and she points her gun at Richard. Both the Colonel and his girlfriend are left horrified by what Ashilda is doing to them. Richard rounds in anger on Ashilda**

" **What the hell are you doing?"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on Richard.**

" **Stand back and shut the bloody hell up or I'll shoot you!"**

 **Ashilda then rounds in anger on Jenny.**

" **Go to the nearest Parallel universe and fetch a girl called Rose Tyler by any means at all necessary from there, you can kidnap her if you feel the need to do that, but know this and know it to be completely true if you kill her then I kill Richard. The Colonel stays here with me until you bring Rose here to me, and then once you've both found and handed Rose over to me then I'll let Richie here go!"**

 **Jenny shakes her head in disgust at Ashilda. She is left completely fuming in anger by her betrayal to her.**

" **You're a real bitch, you know that right?"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head back at Jenny.**

" **Believe me I'm only doing this because I want my love to be safe and sound!"**

 **Jenny takes a quick look over at Richard.**

" **It's okay I'll be back soon, hang on in there with her until I return here!"**

 **Jenny then takes a look with powerful rage in her eyes back at Ashilda.**

" **With your bloody bitch!"**

 **Ashilda then passes a dimension jump teleport over to Jenny.**

" **Now go!"**

 **Jenny then uses the dimension jump to set out to both find and kidnap Rose Tyler for her girlfriend Ashilda in the Parallel universe**

 **To Be Continued!**


End file.
